Untitled
by Bree.Bree.Writer
Summary: Shane and Mitchie go over to Shane's house after a concert not knowing that one night could change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new trailer for one of my up-coming stories(thought I would give something like this a shot) so please read and then you can choose out of 2 couples

**It all started with just one night**.

Shows a door closing

**They didn't know how much it would change them**

Shows ____ throwing the positive pregnancy test across the room and bursting into tears

**How Will ____react when ___tell's him?**

: I have something to tell you.

: What's up?

: I'm……pregnant.

**Will they be able to make it through**?

Shows____ walking through the school hallway and everyone pointing and whispering

**Or is everything happening the way it should?**

Read and find out!

**So the 2 couples you can choose from are**

**Smitchie**

**Nalex**

**Tell me which one you like. I know the trailer is stupid but it would make alot more sense if i knew which couple to use. Right now im stuck between those two. and if you want me to use a different couple feel free to reqest. and i want at least 9 reviews before the first chapter**


	2. One night can change everything

It was a cool summer day in August. Seventeen year old Mitchie Torres was hanging out backstage with her boyfriend Shane Grey. Connect 3's concert had just ended and the crowd was going nuts.

"What you think?" Shane asked as he kissed Mitchie sweetly

"You were awesome" Mitchie smiled.

"Well how about we head back over to the house later and watch a few movies?" Shane suggested.

"Sure. Just let me call my mom and tell her" Mitchie said as they headed out to the limo waiting for them outside. A few rings after Mitchie dialled her mom answered.

"Mom I'm going over to Shane's to watch some movies. I'll be home later" Mitchie explained.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get home" Connie said as the two girls hung up.

The rest of the ride to the Grey's house Mitchie laid with her head on Shane's shoulder with him giving her a kiss on the head a few times. Once they pulled in the 3 of them got out of the limo and headed into the house.

"I'm heading over to Caitlyn's house. I'll be back in a little bit" Nate said as he left the house.

"Where's Jase?" Mitchie asked.

"I think he went over at Ella's after the concert." Shane answered as him and Mitchie headed into his room to watch some movies.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Shane asked looking through the collection of movies.

"How about "The Dark Night"? That movie is awesome" Mitchie said.

"Ok. "Dark Night" it is" Shane said putting "The Dark Night" into the DVD player and lay down with Mitchie on the bed. After a few minutes Shane and Mitchie started talking.

"If you were a super hero who would you be?" Mitchie asked.

"Spiderman, cause Spiderman gets the hot girl" Shane said wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist.

Mitchie and Shane talked for a little longer and then they continued watching the movie. After the movie was done they were still laying in bed with Shane's arms around Mitchie's waist.

"What should we do now?" Mitchie asked. Truly she could have just laid there all night in Shane's arms.

"How about something that I haven't done in a while?" Shane said

"What's that?" Mitchie asked. She instantly felt Shane's lips crash onto hers

"That" Shane said kissing Mitchie tenderly on the lips again. Mitchie immediately kissed back and soon it was a full on make out session. After a few minutes Mitchie lifted off Shane's shirt. Within a few Minutes all of Shane and Mitchie's clothes were on the floor. Not knowing that that one night could possibly change their lives forever. The next morning Mitchie woke up and Shane was still fast asleep. She tried to move but his arms were proctectively around her waist. She finally got enough room between them for her to turn around and she buried her face into his chest. After about 20 minutes of laying there she looked up and saw Shane's eye's flutter open.

"Morning handsome" Mitchie smiled.

"Morning beautiful" Shane said causing Mitchie to blush. Even after 2 years of dating any time Shane called Mitchie beautiful it made her blush.

"How'd you sleep?" Shane asked giving Mitchie a kiss on her forehead.

"Great. How about you?" Mitchie asked.

"Wonderfully" Shane said causing Mitchie to giggle.

"Glad to hear it"

"What time is it?" Shane asked rubbing his eyes a little. Mitchie turned over a little and was able to see the clock.

"8:12" Mitchie answered.

"Wanna go back to sleep for a couple hours?" Shane asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"I have to get going, my shift starts at 9" Mitchie said.

"Call in sick" Shane said simply.

"As tempting as that sounds I don't think I can. I need the money" Mitchie said.

"Please" Shane pouted.

" I cant, how about we hang out after im done, you only have to wait until 3" Mitchie said. Shane thought about it and nodded.

"For the rest of the day?" Shane asked. MItchie nodded

" Okay, deal"

"deal" Mitchie said as she gave Shane a kiss. She grabbed her clothes and after she had put them back on she gave Shane a quick kiss and left. As she walked home the events of the night played back in her head. As she walked the next 3 blocks and the only thing that she could think about was last night

* * *

About a month and a half had passed and Mitchie was worried. The past 5 mornings in a row she had gotten sick the minute she woke up and her period had never been more than 3 days late. Now it was pushing the 10th day she was late and she knew something was up. She went over to the drugstore and bought a home pregnancy test. She made sure her mom and dad weren't home and then she quickly took the test. She used her computer to distract her and signed into MSN. She noticed that her friend Alex was on and she quickly sent her an IM

**MizzMitchie: Hey, do you think you could come over**

**ConverseGurl41: Sure. R U ok?**

**MizzMitchie: depends on how you define ok. But either way I could be better**

**ConverseGurl41: Don't worry. I'll be rite over**

Mitchie signed off and waited for Alex to get there. A few minutes later the timer went off. She had never been this scared in her life. She walked into the bathroom where the test was sitting and she closed her eyes. She couldn't bare to look at it.

"Come on Mitchie you can do this" She told herself.

"On the count of 3 open your eyes and this will all be over…..hopefully"

"One…two" Mitchie counted out loud. She hesitated a bit, scared to open her eyes but she knew she had to see.

"Three" Mitchie opened her eyes. She looked at the test and saw 2 blue lines….positive.

"No" Mitchie nearly screamed. She threw the test right across the room and collapsed on the floor in tears. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. At only 17 she was pregnant. She knew very well that her mom was going to be majorly disappointed in her, and she couldn't even imagine how her father would take it. She sat there crying until she heard someone call her name.

"Mitch, are you there?" Alex called.

"I'm in here" Mitchie called as she heard Alex coming up the stairs. Alex knew that something was really wrong. She had never known Mitchie to get upset over one little thing. She saw the bathroom light on and saw her friend sitting there in tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex said giving her friend a hug. Mitchie pointed to a box lying on the ground and Alex picked it up. It was the box for the pregnancy test. Alex put two and two together and pulled Mitchie into a hug again. Mitchie could not stop crying no matter how hard she tried.

"Did you tell Shane?" Alex asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"Not yet. I still need to get it wrapped around my head before I tell him" she answered.

"Ok. Do you want me to stay here for a bit?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Mitchie answered. They went into Mitchie's room and started watching some TV. By the time they finished watching "Gossip Girl" Mitchie's mom and dad had come home from running errands.

"Ok. I'll come by later or I'll call you ok?" Alex said giving her friend a hug.

"Ok. See ya later" Mitchie said as Alex headed out the door.

"I'm just gunna go upstairs and watch some movies" Mitchie said as she headed up into her was making sure that she didn't have any means of communication with her parents. That way she wouldnt have to tell them about everything that had just happened.

Mitchie lay on her bed and got lost in her thoughts. She thought about how she was going to tell Shane and everyone else she was pregnant, she thought about how she was going to deal with her whole pregnancy and how she would get through it . She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her mother open the bathroom door.

"Michaela Ashleigh Renee Torres get out here now" Connie called sternly. Mitchie headed out of her room and saw her mom with the pregnancy test in hand.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Connie said angrily.

"When I thought the time was right. I was going to tell you tonight. I just needed time to get it in my head" Mitchie answered.

"Michaela Torres what exactly do you plan to do. You cannot have a baby at 17" Connie said still with the same stern tone in her voice.

"Well I'm not having an abortion. That was never even a choice in my mind. And I don't want to give it up for adoption. So I guess I'm keeping it"Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, I have never been so disappointed in you. You've always been a responsible girl" Connie said.

"I'm sorry mom. I wasn't thinking straight. It just sort of happened" Mitchie said not sure what to say.

"I'm just upset that you would be that irresponsible" Connie said walking away.

Mitchie ran back into her room and started crying. It was officially the worst day ever in Mitchie's life….well that was until about 10 minutes later when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id

**SHANE**

She calmed down as best she could and hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hello" Mitchie answered.

"Hey, what you up to right now?" Shane asked.

"Thinking" Mitchie answered.

"About what?"

"You'd be bored" Mitchie answered.

"How could I be bored if it's my gorgeous girlfriend who's talking" Shane said causing Mitchie to smile.

"Point well taken. But I would like to tell you what im thinking about" Mitchie said.

"Then tell away" Shane said now all ears.

"Okay, remember about a month ago when I stayed over at your place for the night, the night we watched "The Dark Night" and then we...you know" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah" Shane said not quite getting what she was talking about.

"Well today I wasn't really feeling good and so I wanted to figure out why. And I did" Mitchie began.

"So what was wrong?" Shane asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes, boys could be so clueless, particularly when it mattered most.

"I'm pregnant"

**Dun dun DUNNNNNN hah. Cliffy, so how should Shane react? And I already have all the stuff planned out for the story, but if anyone wants something added in feel free to suggest it. Im quite open to suggestions. And Sorry if this chapter is a little sucky, having to clean my room made me grumpy and it may have effected my writing**


	3. Shane's Reaction

**Okay so here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I am a little stuck with names but if anyone wants to suggest baby names feel more than free to do so. Now with further ado, chapter 2**

"Shane, are you there?" Mitchie asked. He had stayed silent for about 20 seconds and nothing was getting him to talk.

"SHANE ANTHONY GREY!" Mitchie screeched. Finally she heard something on the other line, wait, it was Nate slapping him over the head.

"Nate what the heck was that for?" Shane asked.

"You were spacing out, I was helping you get back to earth" Mitchie heard Nate say faintly.

"Shane did you hear me?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitch, I think there's bad reception because I swear I just heard you say you were pregnant" Shane said.

"No, you heard right" Mitchie said.

"You're….." more silence

"Pregnant Shane, im pregnant" Mitchie said. A few more seconds of silence

"So what do you want to do?" Shane asked, now sounding very serious.

"Well were not aborting it" Mitchie said matter of factly.

"Thank god" Shane said with a sigh of relief

"And I don't want to put it up for adoption, because I don't want it to grow up not knowing who its parents are" Mitchie said.

"So were keeping it?" Shane asked.

"Yeah" Mitchie said.

"And you're sure that's what you want?" Shane asked.

"Positive" Mitchie answered.

"Okay, so have you made any appointments for the doctor?" Shane asked.

"I'll make them tomorrow. I still need to get my parents to talk to me. My mom found out by finding the positive test in the garbage" Mitchie said.

"Yeah not the best way to find out" Shane agreed.

"So I gotta go. I'm going to go and try to talk to my mom. Wish me luck" Mitchie said.

"Luck. And if you need anything call me." Shane said, the seriousness clear in his voice.

"I will, love you" Mitchie said.

"Love you too" Shane said as they both hung up. Mitchie took a deep breath and opened her door. She saw her mom and dad sitting on the couch talking as she walked down the stairs.

"Mom, dad" Mitchie said quietly. Connie and Steve looked over at their daughter.

"Mitchie we need to talk to you" Steve said.

"Okay, I need to talk to you too" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie do you know what you've got yourself into? You are going to be responsible for a whole other life, your too young" Steve said.

"Don't you think I know that? Dad, im scared to death right now. But I know that I have Shane and I know he'll be with me through the whole thing" Mitchie said defensively.

"But what happens if Shane leaves?" Connie said. Mitchie felt hurt by those words.

"I know Shane loves me enough that he won't leave me or the baby" Mitchie said.

"I mean no one thought he would ever turn into a nice guy, but look what happened"

"Yes but Mitchie were talking about a baby here" Steve said trying his best to get to his daughter.

"Yes dad I know that" Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry but if you can't support my decision, I don't really see the point in this" Mitchie said.

"I don't think we can agree with you right now" Steve said.

"Then this conversation is over. I'm packing up what I can and going to Shane's" Mitchie said triumphantly as she went upstairs.

"Mitchie, wait" Connie said.

"No mom, I know that your worried about me and the choices that I'll make. You've always told me that one day everything will be up to me, its just that day came sooner than we thought" Mitchie said as she walked upstairs. She immediately picked up her phone and called Shane. It only took a matter of 4 rings before there was answer.

"Hey, what's up?" Shane asked.

"Do you think I could stay with you guys for a little bit?" Mitchie asked.

"Why what happened?" Shane asked.

"My parents and I talked and I basically told them if they didn't support my decision that I didn't want to talk to them" Mitchie said.

"And they didn't support you did you?" Shane asked.

"No, they were saying that you would leave me and the baby" Mitchie told him.

"Well there is no way that is ever going to happen, I'll be by your side through it all" Shane said causing Mitchie to smile.

"That's what I told them but they barely listened to me" Mitchie said.

"Well pack up whatever you need and I'll be over soon" Shane said.

"Okay, bye" Mitchie said.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

And they hung up. Mitchie grabbed her nearest duffle bag and picked out 5 of everything. After grabbing her toothbrush, toothpaste and everything else she put on her favourite pair of converse and watched out her window for Shane. About 10 minutes later Mitchie saw Shane pull up in his black range rover and she picked up her duffle bag and headed downstairs.

"I'll be back for my other stuff tomorrow" Mitchie said as she slammed the door behind her.

"Hey" Shane said getting out of the SUV and hugging Mitchie. But after a few seconds he stepped back.

"Im not squishing it am I?" Shane asked. Mitchie giggled.

"No" she answered as she brought him into another hug.

"Let's get going, It's getting a little chilly" Shane said as he grabbed Mitchie's duffle bag and brought it into the backseat. Once they were both buckled in they made a quick stop at the 7 eleven and grabbed Slurpee's and headed over to Shane's. They opened the door and Nate and Jason were fighting as usual.

"Jas, come on it was one bird." Nate said.

"Yeah, one bird that was enjoying the bird house, but you just HAD to scare it away" Jason said.

"Guys" Shane said.

"Sorry" they said in perfect unison.

"Oh, hey Mitchie" Jason smiled.

"Yeah about that, Mitchie's going to be staying with us for a while" Shane said.

"Why, what happened?" Nate asked.

"She got into a fight with her parents and she needed to get away" Shane explained.

"Oh okay" Jason said.

"Hey look the bird's back!" Jason ran over to the window to get a better look at the bird.

"Let's go put your stuff away" Shane said as he and Mitchie went upstairs.

"So when do we want to tell everybody?" Mitchie asked as she placed her duffle bag on

her side of the bed.

"Soon, I mean people will eventually ask questions" Shane said as he and Mitchie layed down on the bed.

"True" Mitchie agreed.

"So I say whenever you're ready to tell everyone, we'll tell them" Shane said as he started playing with strands of her hair.

"Okay. Then I say lets wait a while, then tell everyone" Mitchie said.

"Deal" Shane said kissing Mitchie on the forehead. After a few minutes of silence Mitchie spoke up again.

"Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?" Shane asked

"For getting you into this" Mitchie said sincerely.

"Hey, look at me" Shane said as he looked Mitchie in the eyes.

"Were in this together, It wasn't just one of us that did this, we both did" Shane said.

"So there is nothing to apologize for."

"Okay" Mitchie said snuggling into Shane's chest. After a few minutes both Shane and Mitchie fell asleep. Not knowing what was in store for them.

**So what did you all think? Sucky? Iffy? Could have been better, please review. The next chapter will be put on once I get 10 reviews. **


	4. Telling Everyone

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and added it for everything else. I'm really happy people added it. So I think that deserves another chapter, don't you?**

"Mitchie, we have to go" Shane yelled up the stairs. About a month and a half had passed (Mitchie was now 3 months pregnant) and Mitchie and Shane had booked a press conference to tell everyone about Mitchie's pregnancy. So that way all the questions would be asked at once. And then after the conference Shane and Mitchie had their first doctor's appointment

"I'll be down in a minute" Mitchie said. She was debating on whether to wear her favourite grey t-shirt and skinny jeans or her sweats and Shane's pull over. Finally she decided to wear her skinny jeans and grey shirt. But when she tried to step into her jeans, she couldn't get into them. She tried a few more times but nothing would work. So she threw them aside and pulled on her sweats and Grey t-shirt. She got downstairs and Shane noticed Mitchie's sweats.

"I thought you were going to wear your skinny jeans" Shane said a little confused.

"I Cant get in to them anymore" Mitchie pouted.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You knew it was going to happen" Shane said.

"Yeah but this soon?" Mitchie asked.

"True, but still, don't sweat it" Shane said giving Mitchie a kiss. Once they headed out the door a swarm of paparazzi fallowed them. They shot out question after question but Mitchie and Shane ignored them. Finally they got to the SUV and drove away.

"Now if they went away for the rest of our lives, that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world" Mitchie said. Shane just chuckled.

"What would be the fun in that?" Shane asked. They drove for about 10 more minutes until they got to the community centre. They already saw different cars from different news stations and saw some people from different magazines heading inside. As Mitchie and Shane headed inside Mitchie held onto Shane's hand tightly. They went in through the backdoor and met up with Shane and the rest of Connect 3's representative, Kathy.

"Hey guys" Kathy greeted. Both Shane and Mitchie both gave her a hug.

"So do you guys know what you're going to say?" Kathy asked. Shane and Mitchie nodded.

"Okay so in a few minutes we can go out and then we'll go from there" Kathy said.

"So are you ready to do this?" Shane asked.

"Not really but it has to be done" Mitchie answered honestly.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there" Shane said holding her hand protectively, tracing circles with his thumb. Mitchie smiled and Shane gave her a kiss on her forehead. A few minutes later Kathy came up to the couple.

"Are you ready" Kathy said. Both Shane and Mitchie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go tell everyone" Kathy said as she made her way from behind the curtain and many bright flashes greeted her.

"Hello everybody, and thank you for coming. Before we proceed with the press conference I would please ask for everyone to please keep all questions until the end of Shane and Mitchie's opening statements" Kathy began. She gestured for Shane and Mitchie to come onto the stage and took their seats, Mitchie not taking her grip from Shane's hand. They sat down and looked at each other.

"Hello everyone thanks for coming. We have called this conference to tell everyone................... that Mitchie and I will be expecting our first baby in 6 months" Shane said. It was hard to tell who was holding onto the others hand harder. After a few seconds a few hands went up for questions. Shane pointed to a petite brunette woman in about her early 30's.

"Sandra Neilson, Entertainment Tonight, how long have you known about the pregnancy?" She asked.

"I found out about a month and a half ago but Shane said that when I felt comfortable enough to tell people we would go public with the pregnancy" Mitchie answered. A few more people put up there hand and Mitchie pointed to a blonde woman near the front.

"Victoria Fleming, People Magazine, what were your families' reactions when you told them?" Victoria asked.

"Well my brothers and my sister, who lives in Michigan, were shocked but they were happy for us" Shane answered. Shane's sister Caylee was about 21 years old. Out of all the Gray siblings Shane and Caylee got along the best.

"My parents were a little shocked and they didn't really support my decision to keep the baby so I moved in with Shane" Mitchie added. Once again people put up there hands. Shane picked a younger lady that was sitting in the front.

"Raven Hausmann-Hayward, Ok! Magazine, Mitchie what was your reaction when you found out you were pregnant?" she asked.

"When I found out, I was really scared, I asked my friend Alex to come over for moral support because Shane was out with his brothers that day. So when she came over I had already found out I was pregnant and then she offered to stay with me for a while. Then my mom found the test I had taken and she was pretty disappointed in me" Mitchie answered.

"And when I told them that I was planning to keep the baby they were against it. But I told them that I had Shane and If they didn't support my decision that it was their choice and the conversation was over". Next Shane chose someone in the middle row

"Michael Fletcher, KTLA News, Shane, what was your reaction when Mitchie told you about her being pregnant?" he asked.

"Well she called me and when she told me I was in shock for a few seconds, until she screamed at me and brought me back to earth" Shane laughed. Everyone in the room laughed a little.

"Then we started talking about what we wanted to do. So we decided to keep the baby" Shane said.

The conference lasted about half an hour longer and finally everything was done. After everyone had left Shane and Mitchie headed over to Cedars Cenai Medical centre for their first doctors appointment. For the whole 10 minute drive both Shane and Mitchie were silent. For what reason neither knew but it was quite the silent drive. Finally they arrived and they walked into the doctor's office. Once they checked in they sat and waited. Shane could tell that Mitchie was nervous so he put his hand over hers and started tracing circles with his thumb. Mitchie smiled and rested her head on Shane's shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the head and they sat there in silence.

"Mitchie Torres" the doctor called. Mitchie and Shane stood up and walked into the room.

"Hello Mitchie, I'm Dr. Bailey" the doctor introduced. Mitchie shook the doctor's hand.

"And this is my boyfriend Shane" Mitchie said as Dr. Bailey shook Shane's hand.

"So you are 12 weeks pregnant am I right?" Dr. Bailey asked. Mitchie nodded.

"And have you been having morning sickness at all?" The doctor asked.

"For the first few weeks yeah but its getting a little better" Mitchie answered.

"Okay, have you been feeling any discomfort at all?" The doctor asked. Mitchie shook her head no. After a few questions listened to the baby's heartbeat.

" Like to take a listen?" she asked. Right away Mitchie nodded and took the stethoscope and listened to the heart beat. After she was done she gave it to shane so he could listen also.

"This morning when I went to put on my jeans, they didn't fit, is that normal for 3 months?. I mean I know I was going to gain weight but this fast?" Mitchie asked.

"Well there are a couple reasons that could be happening but maybe the ultrasound will tell us" said. The doctor went and got the ultra sound machine. Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and held it tight. A few minutes later the doctor came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Okay so lets get this going shall we?" the doctor said lifting Mitchie's shirt up a little bit. She put some blue gel on the wand and turned on the ultrasound machine and put the wand onto Mitchie's abdomen. She moved the wand around and saw something.

"There's the head" pointed to a spot on the screen. She moved the wand again and stopped. She looked at the screen for a second and moved it around a little more Dr. Bailey stopped at one particular spot.

"Well I think we found out why you were having a hard time fitting into those jeans" remarked. She pointed to something on the screen. "There's your first baby," She moved the machine over and pointed to something else, "And your second" Dr. Bailey pointed out.

"Twins?" Mitchie asked. nodded. Now Mitchie squeezed Shane's hand as if her life depended on it. As if she wasn't scared enough with one baby, now she would have two to take care of.

"If you like at your next appointment you can find out the sexes of them" said.

"We'll have to talk about that first." Shane said as turned off the ultrasound Machine.

"Well everything looks fine, So we will see you at your 16 week appointment" Dr. Bailey smiled as Mitchie got up put on her favourite pullover. After talking for a few more minutes with Dr. Bailey Shane and Mitchie headed home. There was an un-easy silence the whole ride home. Shane could see that Mitchie was very worried.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" Shane asked. Mitchie thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"You're scared aren't you?" Shane asked. Mitchie once again responded with a nod.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright" Shane said assuringly.

"How can you be sure of that Shane? I mean its bad enough that we were having a baby but now we'll have two" Mitchie wailed, tears coming to her eyes. They had arrived at the house and as soon as they got in Shane stopped Mitchie.

"Hey, look at me" Shane said tilting Mitchie's chin up so they were looking each other in the eye.

"I know you scared. But we'll get through this Mitch. Obviously this wouldn't have happened if we weren't ready for it" Shane said bringing Mitchie into a tight hug. After a few minutes they pulled away.

"I'm going to take a nap for a while" Mitchie said as she gave Shane a kiss. She headed upstairs and crawled under the covers after she had put on one of Shane's t-shirts. A little while after Mitchie fell asleep Shane came in and saw Mitchie laying sound asleep. Shane had always loved the way Mitchie looked while she slept. So angelic, so perfect, so beautiful. He crawled under the covers with her and brought his arms around her waist and soon fell asleep himself. Not sure what the future had in store

**So there you peoples go. Chapter 3. Once again sorry if its not my best. But then again your hardest critic is yourself. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Lets say, 12 reviews for next chapter??**

**Oh and I will still take any name suggestions if anyone has some. oh and guess which of the names is the name of one of my friends. anyone who guesses right is awarded a vertual cookie or cupcake, whichever you prefer.**


	5. Gone forever

**So my readers, here is chapter four. So thank you to whoever made name suggestions. I am going to look through them and see what ones I can pull out while I write this. So drum roll please*insert drum roll here* CHAPTER 4!**

It had been about 3 weeks since Mitchie and Shane had found out they were having twins. Both of them had there moments that they had that "we can't do this" thought and were worried but they both knew it would go away once the babies came. They had an appointment booked for next week and Shane's sister, Caylee was coming up for a visit. Shane had just got home from the recording studio (Nate had headed over to Caitlyn's and Jason had gone to Ella's) and saw Mitchie lying on the couch reading "Breaking Dawn".

"You almost finished?" Shane asked. Mitchie had started the book about 3 days ago and was about 30 pages from finishing.

"Yeah. I don't know how I lived without this series" Mitchie said closing the book for a minute.

"So next week, do you think we should find out the genders?" Mitchie asked.

"Do you think we should?" Shane asked as he came over and sat on the couch with Mitchie.

"Well I want to but if you want to keep it a surprise that's fine with me" Mitchie said.

"Well it would be nice, to you know be able to pick out names. It would make it a lot easier" Shane said.

"Well earlier I came up with some names" Mitchie said proudly.

"What names?" Shane asked.

"Well for girls I got: Sydney, Isabella, Alana, Alexis, Leah, Katheryne and Amber. For boys: Jayden, Noah, Skyler, Adam, Ryan and Michael" Mitchie said.

"Well out of the girls I like Sydney Isabella and Alexis, and for the boys I like Noah Jayden and Ryan" Shane said.

"So which ones should we use?. We need at least two boy names and two girl names." Mitchie asked. She had taken the liberty of picking out both boy and girl names just in case there was one of each or they had twin boys or girls.

"Well how about when Caylee gets here we can get her input on the names" Shane said. Mitchie nodded and Shane went into the kitchen to make something to eat. He finally decided on making some Nacho's and Cheese. After grating the cheese he began searching for the Nacho chips. Just as he was about to look in the last possible cupboard they could be in the phone began to ring. Shane reached for the cordless phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Hey little bro, what you up to?" Caylee asked on the other line.

"Just making a snack, how about you?" Shane asked.

"Driving, I'm about an hour or so away from you guys now, let me tell you driving all day, not fun" Caylee reported, Shane chuckled.

"So I'll be there in about an hour, longer if I find a clothing store on the way" Caylee said.

"I swear you can't go a day without shopping" Shane said.

"I could so" Caylee said matter of factly.

"I'd like to see you try" Shane challenged.

"Whatever, I know I could do it. I'll see you in an hour then" Caylee said as she hung up. Shane put the phone back on the receiver and went to go look for the chips. But someone had already cooked the nachos and cheese. He went into the living room and saw Mitchie with the plate.

"What? You were on the phone" Mitchie said defensively. Shane just laughed and joined her on the couch.

About 2 hours had passed since Caylee had called and she hadn't shown up yet. Shane knew that his sister was a pretty good at arriving when she said but this was very un-usual. He called her cell phone about 3 times and each time there was no answer. After his 3rd attempt at calling the phone rang. Shane immediately picked it up.

"Hello" Shane answered.

"Is this Shane Grey?" the person on the other line asked. He didn't know what it was, wither it be the persons tone or a gut feeling, but he had a feeling something wasn't right.

"Speaking" Shane answered.

"This is Leila Sheppard from Cedars Cenai Medical centre, your sister Caylee has just been brought in, she was in a car accident just outside of town" the nurse said calmly.

"Is she alright?" Shane asked worriedly.

"She is in critical condition and is going to be brought into surgery in a few minutes" Leila answered.

"I'll be right there" Shane said as he quickly hung up.

"Shane what's wrong?" Mitchie asked attempting to slow Shane down.

"Caylee was in a car accident" Shane said. Mitchie's eyes widened

"They're bringing her in for surgery in a few minutes"

"Well what are we still doing here?" Mitchie asked putting on her favourite pair of converse. Mitchie and Caylee had a great relationship. Along with her friends Mitchie Considered Caylee the sister she never had. It only took a matter of minutes before Shane and Mitchie were in the car and heading to the hospital. The drive to the hospital could be summed up in one word: Silent. Both Shane and Mitchie were too busy worrying about Caylee to really say much. It took a matter of 10 minutes and they were getting out of the car and headed for the reception desk.

"Hi, im here for Caylee Gray" Shane said,

" She was just brought into surgery. If you'd like to wait the Operating room waiting area is just down the hall to the left" the receptionist told them. Shane took Mitchie's hand and they went to the waiting room. They took the closest free seats and sat down, Mitchie put her head on Shane's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. After what only seemed like a little while Mitchie was woken up by Shane lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, Nate and Jason just got here" Shane said. Mitchie's eyes adjusted to the light and saw Nate and Jason sitting in the seats beside her, Alex was sitting next to Nate holding his hand.

"How long was I asleep?" Mitchie asked groggily.

"About half an hour" Shane answered as Mitchie rubbed her eyes and sat up. The group talked amongst themselves until a doctor came out.

"Family of Caylee Gray?" the doctor called. The group quickly got out of their seats and walked over.

"How is she?" Shane asked. The doctor had a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it, her injuries were too severe" the doctor said.

Shane stood there, not believing the words that had just come out of the doctor's mouth.

His sister, his best friend, was gone.

By now Jason and Nate were sitting down in there seats, both having tears flowing from their eyes. Shane however stayed frozen in place for several minutes until he too had tears streaming down his eyes, Mitchie could only try and comfort Shane. She couldn't even tell how much pain Shane was in but she knew one thing for sure, this was not going to be an easy healing.

Caylee's funeral was held a week later. Quite a few people came to pay their last respects, but none of that mattered to Shane, all he wanted was his sister back. But he knew that was never going to happen. He sat there at Caylee's funeral looking at her casket not really taking his eyes off it until the pastor called his name to give a speech about her. Shane got up and tried to not look at the casket before him, it made it too real for his liking. He got up to the front and pulled out the piece of paper.

"Caylee was possibly the best sister me and my brothers could ask for. She knew how to make us laugh so hard it hurt, she never tired of playing Halo at 2 in the morning with her brothers and most of all, she was just all around fun. When I think of Caylee the first memory that comes to mind was back in the summer before I started school. We were playing in our backyard pretending to be power rangers and we just got new watches. We pretended that's how zordon got ahold of us. So "Zordon" called and said our next door neighbour's dog, Nikita, was terrorizing the neighbourhood. We snuck into our neighbour's yard and started running after Nikita to make her stop terrorizing the neighbourhood. Needless to say we got into trouble and our mom sent us to our rooms. But we still talked to each other through the vents in our rooms the whole time" Shane said, a few people laughed a little.**(mine and my brothers vents connected and that's what we used to do)**

"Another thing about Caylee was she was definitely up for an adventure anytime. My parents took us camping and right away she asked if we could go hiking. Even though every one of us said no, including our parents, we still went because Caylee started crying." Shane's parents had died a few years back, they were flying to L.A when the plane lost control and crashed.

"In many ways Caylee was my best friend. She was someone that I could tell anything to and never be judged for what I had done or told her. She saw me at my best and worst and still put up with me, even though I can even figure out why. But I'll forever be grateful for all the memories, good and bad, that I had with her. Your brother's love you Caylee. Never forget it" Shane finished, tears now flowing freely as he took his seat next to Mitchie. After about half an hour longer everyone was gathered in the cemetery as Caylee's casket was lowered into the ground. Shane couldn't bear to look. Nate and Jason stood there, trying to keep the tears from falling. The casket was lowered and the hole was covered. In front of it lied a headstone

**Caylee Victoria Gray**

**1988-2009**

**In our hearts, now and forever more**

Everyone slowly left the cemetery and Shane couldn't take his eyes off the grave. It was still surreal to him. It wasn't until then that it had truly sunk in, his sister was gone, and unfortunately, she was never coming back.

**So there is chapter 4. The next chapter will be when Shane and Mitchie find out what they are having. And if you would like vote on the names.**

**For girls: Sydney, Isabella, Alana, Alexis, Leah, Katheryne and Amber**

**For Boys:** **Jayden, Noah, Skyler, Adam, Ryan and Michael**

**Pick one of each if you vote, because I haven't really decided if they will have 2 boys, two girls or one of each, so you could vote on that too**

**R&R =D**


	6. Genders and surprising twists

**Thanks for all you people who reviewed. That made me happy after an iffy day (school can be a pain). So just for that here is chapter 5, this is dedicated to all you awesome reviewers for making my day.**

It had been about 2 weeks since Caylee's funeral and Shane and begun to get better. Not by much but it was better than no progress to Mitchie. Today was the day that Mitchie and Shane were going to find out the sex of the twins. They had originally planned to find out about a week ago but with everything that happened they waited a little bit. By now It was obvious Mitchie wasn't having just one baby **(she's now 18 weeks pregnant, I did the math the best I could) **. She was growing quite a bit and had a very noticeable bump, but she hated having to wear maternity clothes, so she usually just grabbed a pair of sweat pants and one of Shane's over sized t-shirts.

It was just before 11 and the appointment was in half an hour. Shane was waiting for Mitchie( as per usual) and just when he was about to call for Mitchie she came down in her usual sweat pants and her favourite pull over.

"Geez I was just about to file a missing persons report" Shane joked.

"Ha ha very funny" Mitchie fake laughed. After getting her shoes on they headed out the door (of course with paparazzi fallowing them the whole way).

They got into the car and drove away. Mitchie and Shane talked the whole ride, they talked about which names they would use and they just talked about anything that came to mind. The ten minute drive didn't seem to last too long and they headed into the hospital(while dodging paparazzi and there annoying constant questions) and waited. As per usual Mitchie sat in the waiting room chair with her head comfortably on Shane's shoulder. After about a 10 minute wait Dr. Bailey called them in.

"Hello Shane, Mitchie good to see you again" Dr. Bailey smiled.

"Good to see you too" Mitchie said as she got up onto the bed.

"So you're now…18 weeks am I right?" Dr. Bailey asked, Mitchie nodded.

"Well lets see how the babies are" Dr. Bailey said as she hooked up the ultrasound Machine. She got Mitchie to lift up her shirt and lay down and she put the gel onto her stomach.

"So have you guys come up with any names yet?" asked as she moved the wand around Mitchie's stomach.

"Yeah for girls we got Sydney, Isabella and Alexis" Mitchie said.

"And for boys we picked Jayden, Noah and Ryan" Shane added.

"Very nice. Well it looks like everything is going fine. Both baby's are the normal size. Would you guys like to know the genders?" Dr. Bailey asked. Without any hesitation they both nodded.

"Okay let's take a look" Dr. Bailey said as she moved the wand around Mitchie's abdomen. A few seconds later she stopped.

"Baby A is a healthy baby girl" Dr. Bailey reported. Mitchie immediately smiled. Shane had been telling her a few days ago that if they had a little girl she would have either Caylee's first or middle name in her name. Dr. Bailey moved the wand around and stopped.

"And Baby B is a healthy baby boy" Dr. Bailey finished. Now it was Shane's turn to smile. He was set. He would have a daddy's little girl and a son he could everything to. Dr. Bailey wiped off the gel from Mitchie's stomach and Mitchie sat up. After Dr. Bailey talked to Shane and Mitchie for a little bit they headed home. While on the car ride they discussed names again.

"Okay so how about to decide the names you pick the boy's first name and I pick the girls. And then you pick the girls middle name and I pick the boy's" Mitchie suggested.

"Sounds fair enough" Shane agreed.

"You can go first"

Mitchie thought about it for a minute before replying.

" I think……It's either Isabella or Alexis. I love them both but I can't choose" Mitchie answered.

"Well we don't need the names right now. We can still have time to think about them" Shane pointed out.

"True. So if we decide we can't tell each other until the babies are born" Mitchie said. Shane nodded in agreement. A few minutes later they pulled up to the house and saw Caitlyn leaving the house looking very upset.

"Cait, what's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"Nate broke up with me" Caitlyn managed to get out.

"What! Why?" Mitchie asked.

"He said he found someone else, Alex something" Caitlyn said

"Russo?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"We were fighting a lot though so it was sort of for the best" Caitlyn said trying to find some good thing to come out of the situation.

"Well if you need to talk call me okay" Mitchie said. Caitlyn nodded and Mitchie brought her into a hug. Caitlyn left and then Mitchie got inside and looked around for Nate. He wasn't in site so she sucked in her breath and yelled.

"NATHANIEL AARON GRAY!" Mitchie yelled. Right away Nate came running.

"You called?" he asked.

"Please, tell me what was going on through your thick head when you decided to break up with my friend for my other best friend" Mitchie asked,

"Mitch, do you know how much me and Caitlyn fought?" Nate asked.

"That doesn't matter. You can't just dump one of my friends for my best friend!" Mitchie yelled.

"And why cant I do that exactly?" Nate asked,clearlyy not seeing the problem the way Mitchie did.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Mitchie growled. Nate sunk in his seat.

"Well since what's done is done all I can say is if you break Alex's heart,I'll break you, got it?" Mitchie said. Nate gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Good Mitchie said as she headed upstairs. A few seconds later Nate's phone rang. Seeing the caller ID he ran up to his room and quickly answered it.

"Hey" Nate answered.

"Nathaniel Gray feel very lucky I am not there to slug you across the head right now!" Alex hissed.

"You make it sound as if what happened was my fault. It takes two to tango" Nate retorted.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I just got yelled at by Mitchie" Nate informed her.

"God, she doesn't know does she?" Alex asked worriedly.

"About us, yes, about the other thing, no" Nate answered.

"Hey, don't call it a thing" Alex said.

"So your 100 percent sure on this?" Nate asked.

"I think 5 positive results is convincing enough Nate" Alex snapped.

"So should we tell everyone?" Nate asked.

" Not right now, lets just keep it to the family" Alex said.

"Okay" Nate agreed. The two hung up and Nate flopped down on his bed. He was deep into his own thoughts when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in" he called. The door opened and Mitchie walked in.

"Hey" Mitchie greeted as she walked in.

"Hey" Nate answered, his voice almost robotic.

"Sorry I freaked out earlier. I was just looking out for my friends. I didn't want to see them get hurt" Mitchie apologized.

"Its okay. I know you had good intentions" Nate said.

"Mitch, can I tell you something?" Nate asked. A look of confusion spread across Mitchie's face.

"Sure" Mitchie answered not sure what was going on.

"Well the night Caylee died I was walking around town when Shane called me and told me what happened. I started running but then I ran into Alex, literally we both fell flat on the ground. We started talking and then Jason picked us up when he saw us. Then everything at the hospital happened and Alex saw how upset I was and we walked over to her house to talk. Then one thing led to another and…um……" Nate hesitated to tell her the last part.

"Spit it out!" Mitchie yelled.

"Alex is pregnant"

**So how's that for a twist? Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. Now the next chapter will be Mitchie's reaction and Nate telling everyone else. The main reason I threw in the twist was because Nate was with Caitlyn up until last chapter, in which he was with Alex. So that's the whole back story**

**R&R :D**


	7. IMPORTANT AN

hey everyone

i probably wont be able to update for a few weeks. you see, i got my computer taken away(right now i am at school using one so i cant get in trouble) and so my dad has my laptop and i cant use it until i earn it back, so whenever that is i promise i will update.

sorry to all you readers who were enjoying the story


	8. Nate VS Shane

**Chapter 6 is now here. Since I don't have a lot to say I'll just cut to the chase**

"What!" Mitchie Screeched. Nate braised himself for what could happen after he repeated himself.

"Alex is pregnant." Nate repeated.

"Nate, what on earth were you thinking even sleeping with Alex in the first place?" Mitchie half yelled.

"Keep it down will you? Look I promised Alex that I would be there for her. It would be really bad for me not to." Nate said. Mitchie looked into Nate's eyes for any sign of dis-truth. She couldn't find any.

"Okay, I believe you" Mitchie said.

"Good. So did you and Shane find out what you guys are having?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Were having a boy and girl." Mitchie answered.

"I bet Shane's really happy. He was really hoping that you guys would have a girl." Nate commented.

"Yeah, he was really happy. And I know that the girls name is going to have something to do with Caylee." Mitchie said.

"Knowing Shane, he'll make sure of it." Nate said.

"He told me a few days ago that if we had a girl she would have either Caylee's first or middle name in her name." Mitchie told him.

"Not surprised, he and Caylee might as well have been twins. They were really close. Especially when we were younger. They would totally shut me and Jason out of there game of power rangers or whatever it was they were playing." Nate said causing Mitchie to giggle.

"And I remember that when someone was picking on Caylee when she was like 9 Shane went up to who ever it was and decked them in the nose." Nate added. Both he and Mitchie laughed a little.

"Hey, what were your parent's names?" Mitchie asked.

"Our dad's name was Aaron and our mom's name was Isabella, But most people called her Bella. Why?" Nate asked.

"Well I was thinking about some name ideas for the baby's. Shane's picking the boys first name and the girl's middle name. And Im picking the girls first name and the boy's middle name. I was thinking about asking Shane about possibly naming the baby girl myself. Because I know that he wants her name to be Caylee or Victoria. So I just wanted some ideas. Thanks Nate" Mitchie said as she left the room.

"Hey Mitch." Nate called just as Mitchie was about to leave. Mitchie turned and looked at him.

"Thanks for not killing me. I'm planning on telling everyone tonight. Just keep it quiet for now okay?" Nate asked. Mitchie nodded and left. Mitchie went downstairs and saw Shane grabbing some Milk from the fridge.

"Hey." Mitchie called. Shane looked over at Mitchie and smiled.

"Hey, you hungry. I was just about to make some popcorn." Shane offered. Mitchie nodded and walked in the kitchen.

"Shane, you know how I said that we would tell each other the names we chose when the baby's were born?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded.

"Well I had an idea for the girls name but then I remembered that I said you could choose the middle name." Mitchie started.

"Well what is it. Either way I'm sure I'll love it." Shane said.

"Okay so what do you think about…..Caylee Isabella Gray?" Mitchie said. Just saying the first name brought a huge smile across Shane's face.

"I think it's absolutely perfect." Shane declared.

"I thought you would say that." Mitchie smiled

"So have you picked the name for our boy?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep. But I'm not going to tell you." Shane said smugly.

"Hey I told you the girl's name." Mitchie said.

"But we agreed to not say until they were born." Shane retorted.

"But I told you the name I chose, the least you could do is do the same." Mitchie whined.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." Shane said as he closed his mouth and zipped up the invisible zipper on his lips.

"Meanie." Mitchie pouted sticking out her tongue.

"You know I love you." Shane said giving Mitchie a kiss.

"I seriously need to stop letting you get out of trouble with kisses." Mitchie stated laughing a little.

"Even if you did stop letting me get away with a kiss, I would still get out of trouble. You could never be mad at me." Shane said matter of factly.

"Geez big ego much." Mitchie asked laughing a little.

"You know you love it." Shane smiled as he sat down on the couch. About an hour later Mitchie was busy making dinner. She had decided to make 2 pizzas. One for the boys (Hawaiian with extra pineapple) and one for herself (complete with peppers, mushrooms, pepperoni, ham, and extra cheese). After all the pizzas were done Mitchie called the boys and they all came running down the stairs.

"Hungry much?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten in like…..3 hours." Jason complained as he grabbed a slice of pizza. Mitchie looked over at Nate and Nate looked right back. He could tell that Mitchie wanted him to tell everyone like he had promised. Nate nodded his head and Mitchie nodded in return.

"Guy's, I've got something to tell you." Nate began. Everyone became quiet and put down whatever was in their hands.

"Alex just found out that she's pregnant." Nate finally said. The room fell silent almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shane said not quite believing what his brother had just said. Jason just stayed silent. He could tell just by past fights Nate and Shane had had that it would not end well.

"Alex is pregnant." Nate repeated.

"What the hell Nate!" Shane screamed.

"Why exactly did you sleep with Alex? I mean you're with Caitlyn. And exactly how do you plan on taking care of a kid!" Shane asked.

"The same way you and Mitchie plan to." Nate said.

"And why are you getting mad at me when you are in the same position as I am?" Nate said defensively.

"Nate, I'm 3 years older than you. It makes it a little bit different." Shane said.

"Hello, Mitchie is like 3 months older than me. So I would exactly bring age into it." Nate told him.

"Guys, chill out okay." Jason finally said.

"I'm out of here." Nate said putting his napkin down on the table and heading out the door.

"I'm gunna go……for a walk….be back later." Jason said as he quickly left the room.

"I can't believe this." Shane said as he put his hands over his face.

"I can't believe you." Mitchie growled.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Nate was right, Nate, Alex and I are the same age, so them having a baby is just like us having a baby. And you just yelled at him instead of giving him the support he needs." Mitchie said.

"Come on Mitch, you would have gotten mad at him too if you were me." Shane said.

"No I wouldn't have. I would have asked him if everything is okay and I would be there for him. Which is what I did actually." Mitchie said matter of factly.

"He told you first?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Why didn't he tell us first?" Shane asked.

"Probably because he knew this is exactly how you would react. You really should think about what you say before hand." Mitchie said as she got up and headed upstairs. Shane sat there for about half an hour collecting his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He looked up and saw his younger brother come in.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Shane asked.

"Does it involve yelling?" Nate asked. Shane shook his head.

"Then I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. When I found out about Mitchie I was totally supportive, and I should have done the same for you." Shane said apologetically.

"I would have probably done the same thing. So apology accepted." Nate said.

"So how bad did you freak when she told you?" Shane asked.

"Well it wasn't much freak out as it was collapsed and nearly fainted." Nate answered. Shane just chuckled.

"But I told her that whatever she needed I would be there for her." Nate said.

"Good. Cause if you didn't, I'd probably have to smack you one." Shane said laughing.

"Now I need to go apologize to Mitchie." Shane said as he headed upstairs.

"Why what happened?" Nate asked. Shane stopped about halfway up the stair case.

"Mitchie and I got into a little bit of a fight over how I reacted. And she tried to talk some sense into me but I wouldn't listen to her. So I think the least I could do is apologize." Shane answered as he continued his way up the stairs.

He opened the door and saw Mitchie had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her on the side of her head and covered her up a little more. Once he had he went back downstairs and watched some TV with Nate. It wasn't until about half an hour later that Jason had come back.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Jason asked.

"Yeah dude, everything's fine." Nate assured him.

"Okay good, because Ella was talking about the importance of lip gloss and it was kinda freaking me out." Jason said as he took a seat with his brothers.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it took me so long. Its my fault I got my computer taken away. So I need to come up with what happens in the next chapter but if anyone has any ideas I'm open to any. So thanks to everyone who waited for this chapter, I love you all!**


	9. PLZ READ IMPORTANT

Hey everyone

Im sorry to say this for those who were enjoying this story but I dont think i am going to continue it. I've been so busy with all my school work trying to bump up my grades so I havent had the time to write anything. And I've been stricken with a huge case of writers block with this story and so I've decided not to continue it.

once again sorry to those readers who were enjoying this story.

-Jesi M


End file.
